Just the way you are
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: After last years mating dance Mistoffelees is left in depression, this year his love has a change of heart. For Linaiya Songfic contest. More chaps may be added.


Mistoffelees watched as Old Deuteronomy stepped into the stage light, his eyes locked on Victoria as she snuggled closer to the copper tom known as Plato. His brow furrowed in jealousy, snapping his head to the side as the act continued.

He could hear gentle laughing from the soft, feminine queen. He could picture her lips parted; faded with a light pink as her lips curled with a joy that could not be mistaken.

The old, gray cat lifted his hands to the moon, signalling the start of the yearly mating dance. Mistoffelees crawled gloomily to the side; knowing his love was taken. The dance from last year had been the worst thing Mistoffelees had to endure. He had been struck with a deep sorrow as she approached Plato, her slim body perfectly curved to fit the copper tom's form as he ravished her with smooth hands and a romantic gaze. The dance seemed to last for hours as time stood still.

Mistoffelees had fallen into a pitiful state after months of trying to undo this horrible event, his subtle hints were not received by his imaginary lover. The hair that was expensively fashioned by Tugger himself had been a waste: their eyes still refused to meet even once. His attempts at being alluring only served to make him feel self-conscious as everyone noticed his continuous failed attempts at wooing his special Jellicle.

He eventually gave up. They were inseparable. His happiness just wasn't on Everlasting Cat's list of things to do, why would it be though? He was an abomination.

He usually liked watching the calm, slow, romantic dance as people became devoted to one another, but this year he sat with his back turned, knowing he would not be participating in the dance he had dreamed of since he could fashion his own bow tie. His chance had dissipated last year: the only one he could love was in the hands of another.

A small humming vibrated in his sensitive ears as the event began, Plato's voice was unfamiliar as it picked up in tone and pitch. He looked back curiously to see who was getting hitched this year. His eyes roamed to Victoria who looked at him with an apologetic, sad smile. His eyes widened as he began to click in.

He turned his head to the center of the stage to see Plato standing tall. His copper fur a vibrant red in the light of the Jellicle Moon, his dark markings accenting his auburn eyes as they locked with those of the blushing tuxedo tom. Before Mistoffelees could react, he was yanked to his feet, large arms wrapping themselves around his jet black hips as he dipped the tom romantically, noses touching as Plato's eyes stared deep into the violet orbs that shimmered with beauty.

"You're eyes, You're eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining," Plato's voice rang. Mistoffelees mouth cracked into a smile; there was a reason Plato never had solos in the tribe: his voice was not something to gloat about. As the rest of the Jellicles began to gossip, Mistoffelees could not help but smile; to him the voice was beautiful, causing heat to run though his body tint his face a light red.

"You're hair." Plato brushed a stray lock of Mistoffelees hair from his face. "You're hair, falls perfectly without you trying," he sang. Mistoffelees looked away embarrassed, blushing deeply, remembering the month before when he had styled his hair with toxic spray and cut the natural shape away to reveal something he thought Plato would find alluring.

"You're so beautiful, and I'll tell you every day." Plato leaned in slowly as the junkyard lights were dimmed, the only light source now being the moon that shone brightly over the couple. As their lips met, Mistoffelees began to tingle, closing his eyes tightly to receive the kiss. After this moment, he knew the shadows of his den would no longer be an acceptable replacement for the copper tom's strong, warm arms.

The music stopped for a moment as the two pulled apart, their stares lingering. Plato's lips curved while he ran his thumb over Mistoffelees' cheek before grabbing the tuxedo's slender hand, spinning him slowly in the moonlight with the music picking up to a faster pace.

Plato left Mistoffelees in the middle of the clearing as he began to sing once again. "Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment him he won't believe me," he said, shaking his head to the lyrics. Mistoffelees watched as Plato tried to invite the others into the performance. Walking to the edges as he sang to the audience that had never looked more intrigued.

"And it's so, it's so, sad to think that he don't see what I see," Plato sang with a smile as he covered and uncovered his eyes to the music. The crowd's expressions grew joyful as the performance continued. Old Deuteronomy's expression was flat and emotionless, causing Plato's stomach to flip and his nerves build up, but it was to late to stop. Whatever punishment the two had in store would be a small price for this one magical night.

Plato turned back to his new-found romance, sliding towards the center as his voice became slower, softer. Mistoffelees started to meet him half way, matching the copper tom's easy strides with his own. "But every time you ask me if you look OK, I say..." Plato belted, his voice to breaking, but the error did nothing to stop the performance; he looked back to see Mistoffelees attempting to hold back a laugh, his kind eyes glazed over with an unforgettable sheen of joy.

"When I see your face." Plato had never been happier than he was at that moment: his heart was beating faster then he had felt it beat before. He knew, without a doubt, he would be happy with the tux until the day they would journey to Heavyside together. "There's not a thing that I would change," He sang truthfully, his hands resting on Mistoffelees hips. The crowd gasped and cheered as Plato pulled Mistoffelees close to him.

Plato leaned in close to Mistoffelees' ear, whispering softly, "'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are." Misto pulled his head away, trying to hide the deep blush under his fur. Plato gripped his chin gently, turning his face back to the copper tom's gaze. "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while," he gestured to the crowd, the couples were now pairing off. He looked around slowly as all eyes were locked on him, he noticed Victoria wave cheerfully as Alonzo crawled over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

The fear of losing his baby sister disappeared when she smiled and nuzzled the patched tom affectionately; Plato noticed the small interaction and grinned at Victoria, nodding as he thanked her for her help and understanding. Plato then spun Mistoffelees, lifting the small tom up as he danced gracefully.

"Because tom you're amazing, just the way you are." Mistoffelees could feel his worries melt away; he had always tried to be something he wasn't to please Plato: this got him nowhere. The perfumes drove him away, the hours on hair made him look shallow; he had completely changed while chasing after someone who had no interest in the shell of a person.

Plato gently lowered Misto back to the ground, rubbing his smooth fingers over Mistoffelees plump lips. "His lips, his lips..." Plato leaned in nose-to-nose with the black tom. "I could kiss them all day if he'd let me?" he sang as if asking permission, Mistoffelees responded by leaning into Plato, kissing the cooper toms lips crowed could be heard quietly humming to the tune, causing the perfect romantic atmosphere.

With their peering eyes off them, the couple began to dance. Plato rubbed down Mistoffelees smooth fur, taking long, deep breaths to admire the sweet aroma that clung to his new mates fur; feeling bliss that the tuxedo accepted him without hesitation.

the yard was quiet as they slowly swayed in the centre of the clearing. Plato held the slender body closer to his own as Mistoffelees' head rested on his chest, eyes closed tightly as he made the most of this too short dance.

"So beautiful," Plato breathed airily as he ran his hand down Mistoffelees' face, admiring the beautiful features. "And I will tell you every day," he promised. He would never take this momment for granted; he was sure this time he got it right.


End file.
